The container industry, the closure industry, and other industries engaged in the manufacture and sale of products desirably contained safely, that is out of reach or inaccessible by children, have developed many so-called "child-proof" or "child-resistant" caps or closures. Many of these closures use the combination of a camming projection or ramp and a locking lug. The combination may include locking lugs located on the cap and camming ramps located on the container neck. Alternatively, the lugs may be located on the neck of the container with the camming ramps located on the container cap. Ratchet type arrangements are also popularly used on "child-proof" containers.
A representative "child-proof" cap may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,597 to Montgomery et al., for "CHILD-RESISTENT CLOSURE FOR LIQUID CONTAINERS". Montgomery discloses a child-proof bottle having an extending lug and an inclined ramp. The cap of the bottle includes a liner underlying its top, adapted to be compressed against the neck of the container at its outlet when the two are engaged. Disengagement of the locking arrangement is accomplished by raising the extending lug. U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,769 to Jessop, for "SCREW-CAPPED CONTAINERS AND SAFETY DEVICES THEREFOR", U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,314 to Akers, for "CONTAINER AND SAFETY CAP", and U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,268 to Owens et al., for "SAFETY CLOSURE AND CONTAINER" all disclose containers, including screw-on caps with container assemblies, where inclined ramp and lug arrangements are used to prevent opening of the containers. Each container is provided with means for disengaging the ramp and lug engagement.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,153 to Gach et al., for "SAFETY CLOSURE", U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,395 to Montgomery, for "LEAK-PROOF CLOSURE FOR A LIQUID CONTAINER", U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,514 to Montgomery et al., for "SAFETY CLOSURE", and U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,021 to Uhlig, for "SAFETY CLOSURE CONTAINER" disclose downwardly depending locking lugs used with camming projections or ramps and further disclose containers with side wall recesses which accommodate the downwardly depending lugs on the periphery of the cap skirts. Again, each of these cap and container configurations is provided with means for disengaging the locking engagement that exists when the container is closed by the cap.
By this invention, a closure system for a non-refillable container is provided. Once the cap of the closure system is threaded onto the neck of the container, removal of the cap is prevented. The feature of having an irremovable cap discourages a user from refilling the container with a contaminated or improper solution.